Confessions
by shazer
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Bekki - il s'agit des confessions de Sam dans l'episode Divide and Conquer


Confessions

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Stargate SG1 ne m'appartiennent pas et ne sont pas ma propriété.

Note de la traductrice : Cette fic est une traduction de Confessions de Bekki. Je ne lui ai pas demandé la permission de la traduire, j'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas trop.

C'est la première fois que je me lance là dedans j'espère que vous serez indulgents avec moi. C'est une fic qui se passe juste après Divide and Conquer (4X05).

…..

« Je me suis réveillée par terre. Le bracelet était tombé sur le sol. »

Elle parlait lentement, en pesant chaque mot, mais intérieurement le cœur de Sam battait à tout rompre. Elle avait du mal à réfléchir. Elle était fatiguée tellement fatiguée, et c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour se censurer continuellement.

« Qu'est t il arrivé ensuite ? » demanda Anise de sa voix calme.

« J'ai remarqué que le Colonel O'Neill était de l'autre coté. Il était inconscient. » Elle regarda la scientifique Tok'ra. Anise ne fit aucun commentaire et donc elle continua. « Je l'ai réveillé et lui ai demandé de s'en aller. »

« Vous a t-il écoutée ? »

« Non » répondit Sam en essayant de fixer son regard sur Anise. Plus elle regardait ailleurs et plus son regard se posait sur Jack. Elle ne pouvait pas le regarder maintenant, elle ne pouvait pas lui faire face. « Il a commencé à frapper le bouclier » résuma t elle la voix rauque « Ca ne servait à rien. Il ne pouvait pas repasser à travers. »

« Est-ce qu'il le savait ? » demanda Anise.

« Oui »

« Mais il essayait quand même ? »L'incita Anise

« Oui. Il ne voulait pas me laisser, » déclara Sam

« Qu'est ce que vous avez ressenti ? » demanda Anise, les yeux fixés sur l'appareil de monitoring.

Sam prit une profonde inspiration. Comment était-elle censée répondre à une telle question en disant la vérité ? Si elle en disait trop, le Colonel et elle risquaient de ne plus pouvoir mettre les pieds au SGC. Si elle en disait trop, elle risquait de ne plus mettre les pieds …nulle part.

« J'étais … en colère, » finit-elle par dire. « Et effrayée. J'étais … débordée. La façon dont il me regardait, je savais que … » elle s'arrêta. « Je voulais qu'il s'en aille. Il le savait, » corrigea t elle.

« Mais il ne l'a pas fait, » termina Anise de façon rhétorique.

« Non il ne l'a pas fait, » répondit Sam et dans un bref moment de faiblesse, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de son supérieur. Cela dura une seconde et c'était imperceptible pour les autres personnes autour d'eux. Avec appréhension, elle détourna son regard. Qui aurait cru que la vérité était si dure ?

« Pourquoi vouliez vous qu'il parte ? » demanda Anise.

« Parce qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'être là » Sam répondit « Il aurait pu sauver sa vie. Il aurait pu rejoindre les autres et … »

« Et vous laisser mourir » termina Anise.

« Oui » dit-elle faiblement.

« Et vous vouliez qu'il le fasse ? »

« Oui… non. J'étais…, » elle prit un moment pour rassembler ses esprits. « Je ressentais tellement de choses. Je me sentais coupable. Je ne voulais pas qu'il meure. Moi-même, j'étais terrifiée à l'idée de mourir. Mais il était prêt à mourir à mes cotés. C'était agréable, » déclara t elle. Agréable ? Qu'était-elle en train de faire ? « Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, » rectifia t elle. « C'était … réconfortant, » dit-elle.

« Comment ? » demanda Anise, bien qu'elle était réticente à intervenir.

« Il n'allait pas mourir pour moi, » assura t elle. « Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas m'aider. Il voulait juste mourir avec moi. Il m'a fait me sentir … en sécurité. » Termina t elle. Elle ne pouvait plus en dire plus. Il lui était difficile de garder les yeux ouverts, et elle était tellement fatiguée que tout ce déballage émotionnel risquait de la faire pleurer. Elle pouvait révéler ses sentiments si elle le devait vraiment, mais jamais elle ne se laisserait à pleurer son supérieur devant la Tok'ra. A la place, elle prit une profonde inspiration.

« Pourquoi ? » S'interrogea Anise.

Sam ferma les yeux en essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. « Il existe une expression sur Terre, en fait il y en a beaucoup. Mourir pour la gloire. Mourir avec ses amis. Mourir en faisant quelque chose d'important. Quelque chose qui en vaille la peine. Mourir en combattant. En emmenant autant que l'on peut avec soi. » Elle s'agita. Anise ne semblait pas convaincue.

« Il y en une autre qui dit : Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous… » Elle croisa le regard de Jack et s'arrêta. Elle ne pouvait pas s'aventurer sur ce terrain là. Elle ne pouvait simplement pas. Je ne voulais pas mourir seule, finit elle.

« Je vois, » déclara Anise.

« Mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser mourir pour moi, » répéta Sam.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que sans lui … ca ne signifie rien. »

« Qu'est ce qui ne signifie rien ? »

« Rien, » dit Sam. Elle se sentait comme si on voulait extraire les mots de sa bouche. « Sans lui…Jack …rien n'a de sens »

Elle le regarda et cette fois elle s'autorisa à le laisser la regarder.

« Quand il ne voulait pas partir, je me sentais comme si j'étais amputée d'une partie de moi. Mais je …me sentais aimée. »

Anise hocha la tête.

« Je pensais qu'il n'y avis rien de pire que mourir. Mais c'est faux. »

Il eut un silence. Un long silence. Elle sut qu'elle en avait dit assez.


End file.
